


On The Rooftop

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Other, Post-Canon, Unrequired Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Catra has something important to tell Adora on the rooftop. (Hypothetical post series setting, contains spoilers to season four finale.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	On The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Catra looked nervously at Adora. The two girls were standing on the roof of the Fright Zone dormitory (well, it wasn’t exactly Fright Zone now, and sure as hell it was no longer a dormitory), a place where Catra always used to hide when feeling embarrassed or humiliated. Fittingly, as what she was doing at the moment was extremely embarrassing and humiliating is somebody learned about it.

“So”, Adora started, arms crossed and looking at Catra with suspicion, “what was it that you wanted to tell me right in this place? I warn you, you try anything funny and I’ll throw you off the roof and have my friend teleport me back to the Bright Moon before you manage to climb back.”

Catra swallowed loudly, “I wanted to apologize.”

“Oh? Kinda late for that, Catra. Attempting to destroy the world is not something you can apologize for,” replied Adora with a chuckle.

“But I am sorry! I just wanted to be with you so much, when you were slipping away, for me it was as if the whole world was ending! Opening the portal was foolish, I know, but I just wanted to be with you so much!”

Catra collapsed on all fours. She realized she’s been crying. How humiliating. She looked up at Adora, who no longer held her hands crossed. Her expression was hard to read for Catra, but maybe there was a hint of concern? Better to finish it quickly. Catra stood up.

“I love you”, she confessed. To the point. So far so good. “I’ve loved you ever since we were children, but realized that only when you were gone. But I’m fucked up, and instead of just telling it I kept fighting and…” Now Adora really looked concerned. She took a step closer and put her hand on Catra’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

“And,” continued Catra, “I ended up fucking the situation up for everyone! It was my fault, but I want to change, I will change, I promise, just please don’t leave me again!”

Now Adora was hugging Catra, “There’s a lot of work to do and I cannot promise everyone will accept you right away, but let us work together towards a better future.”

Catra hugged Adora back and stared sobbing in the earnest, Adora holding her through the whole sobbing fit. When she stopped, Adora called, “Hey, Catra?”

“Yes?”, Catra broke the hug and looked at Adora. Their faces were uncomfortably close, making Catra blush.

“I love you too”, those four words made Catra turn as red as a beetroot, which in turns caused Adora to chuckle again. Embarassed, Catra close her eyes and pulled Adora into a kiss.

Catra has never kissed anyone before, so she didn’t know how a kiss should feel. However, that kiss felt wrong, just unlike Adora. Catra opened her eyes, meeting a pair of yellow ones.

_Ah._

Double Trouble grinned, “How was my performance?”

Catra took a few steps back and sat on the rooftop before replying, “Fine. More than fine. When I saw you, I actually forgot you were not Adora.” She then remained silent, avoiding looking at Double Trouble, now in their basic form.

Asking a shapeshifter to take the form of your crush so that you could apologize and confess your love to her was extremely pitiful, wasn’t it? However, Catra felt relieved, at least for now. The sun has already set, and first stars started being visible on the night sky. What an unusual sight for somebody used to pitch black night skies.

“Did it have the catharctic effect you thought it will have?”, had Catra not known better she could have sworn Double Trouble sounded concerned.

“Yeah. Sorry for the kiss, I’ll pay you extra for that.” It was high time to leave, but Catra just couldn’t stand up. She didn’t know why. It was as if she didn’t want the moment to end.

“Kiss was on the house! After all, nobody kisses as well as Double Trouble!”, they said, holding a hand to Catra.

“Screw you”, replied Catra, taking DT’s hand and rising, “let’s go before somebody or something finds us.”

And so they left.


End file.
